Kuroi Moeteru Kokoro
by 666darknessangel666
Summary: The enter a world where Fai and Kurogane have a counterpart. The thing is Other-Fai and Other-Kurogane are lovers. The longer it takes to find the feather the more time they spend around the lovers in turn drawing Fai and Kurogane closer. Don't like Yaoi don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles**. I fixed the formatting error so sentences aren't cut in the middle any more.

* * *

><p>Fai smiled and looked around. Kurogane was yelling at Mokona for the bad landing and Mokona was laughing, Syouran was helping the princess up. He turned to them "Mokona do you sense a feather?" Mokona and Kurogane stopped fighting. Mokona smiled "Yup. Mokona senses a feather here." she hopped onto his shoulder and Fai resisted the urge to coo. She was just so cute.<p>

He nodded "Okay then lets find somewhere to stay while we look for it." Syouran nodded and Kurogane humphed in agreement. Sakura smiled at him and he smiled back. They started walking and soon came across a small town. They wandered around until they found an inn. Fai smiled "Kuro-pu why don't you get us some rooms?" Kurogane glared at him "It's Kurogane and fine."

Fai laughed and they waited for Kurogane to get back he was about to say something when he heard "Not here!" in a voice that sounded a lot like his own he turned around and blinked in confusion, then gasped as he saw it. It was him! This worlds him! The other him was with this worlds Kurogane who was smirking at the other him.

The other Kurogane said something in a voice to low for Fai to here but the other Fai did and he blushed. Sakura noticed then "Fai, that's another you!" Fai nodded hiding his shock behind a bright smile "It would seem so." Syouran looked as well "Hey, is that Kurogane?" Fai nodded "Yes, but it's this worlds Kuro-pie, ours is over at the desk." Sakura nodded then smiled "Lets go talk to them."

Syouran nodded and Fai, though he didn't think that would be a good idea shrugged "okay. Lets go meet me." Mokona giggled "Yay! We get to meet Fai for a second time." Fai smiled at her as they walked over. Sakura smiled at them "Hello." other Fai smiled back "Why hello there, can I help you?" Sakura nodded and was about to say something when Mokona jumped off Fai's shoulder onto the other Fai

"Hello this worlds Fai, our Fai and us have come to see you." Other Fai and Kurogane blinked "What the hell does that mean fuzzball?" Just then their Kurogane showed up "I got us rooms." Mokona giggled "Look Kuro-pu it's other-you and other-Fai!" both doubles looked at each other, then other-Kurogane smirked and whispered something in other-Fai's ear.

Other-Fai blushed "Kuro! Don't say that!" other-Kurogane laughed and Fai smiled "What did he say?" other-Fai blushed again "You don't want to know. How are you even here?" Fai smiled "Were here looking for a feather." other-Fai blinked "A feather?" Fai nodded "Yes. It's a magical feather filled with this young ladies memories." He put his hand on Sakura's head who smiled.

Other-Fai nodded "oh. Well I don't know about any feathers. We'll ask around, right Kuro?" other-Kurogane humphed but nodded and Fai smiled "Thank you." Kurogane spoke up then "Hey other me. What kinda world is this?"other-Kurogane smiled "It's mostly peaceful." Kurogane nodded then other-Fai spoke up "Are you staying here?" Fai nodded "Yes were here until we can get the feather."

other-Fai nodded then shot other-Kurogane a look who shot one of his own back. The did this for a few seconds before other-Fai smiled and other-Kurogane sighed in defeat "Why don't you stay with us." Fai smiled "That would be lovely, are you okay with that Syouran?" Syouran shrugged "Yeah that's fine." other-Kurogane seemed confused "Why are you letting the kid choose?"

Fai laughed "Syouran is the leader of our quest." other-Fai smiled "Well let's get home." they followed the two on the short walk to where they would stay. The other Fai and Kurogane had a whispered conversation that they couldn't make out on the way there. other-Fai grabbed a hold of Fai the moment they got inside "I would like to talk to you if that's okay."

Fai nodded and other-Fai dragged him out of the room, Fai could hear one of the Kurogane's, he couldn't tell which one, say "That's just great." and he heard Mokona giggling 'Fai's talking to Fai!" she said then giggled some more before they entered a room and other-Fai shut the door. He smiled at Fai "Have a seat." Fai smiled back "Thank you. What did you want to talk about?"

other-Fai smile seemed a little strained now "Are you Fai or Yui?" Fai froze, not expecting the question, suddenly his mouth was rather dry. "I'm.. I'm Yui." He admitted. Other-Fai nodded, a bitter smile on his face "I thought so." Fai forced a smile on his face "I'm sorry to drag up most likely bad memories but how did it happen here?" other-Fai sighed "Our parents didn't want us so we were sent to an orphanage.

A man named Ashura came and wanted to adopt one of us but he would only accept one. He gave us the choice. I told Fai that he should go, it took a lot of convincing but Fai eventually agree promising to come back for me as soon as he could. We told Ashura but Ashura said we'd taken to long to decide and that he wanted me. It was terrible. I went home with him and a few days later there was a fire at the orphanage.

One of the children had put there clothes to close to the radiator. Nobody survived." By the end of it other-Fai was holding back tears and Fai nodded "I'm sorry." other-Fai smiled "It wasn't your fault. There wasn't anything anybody could have done." Fai nodded then the other Kurogane came into the room "Whats going on?" other-Fai smiled "Oh. Kuro, did you show our guest where they'll be staying?"

other-Kurogane nodded and other-Fai beamed "excellent. Fai I'll show you to the room while Kuro gets dinner started." other-Kurogane looked mad "It's your turn!" other-Fai gave him a large smile "I'll make it up to you Kuro." other-Kurogane muttered something that sounded like "you'd better." and left other-Fai's happy facade fell after that "come on."

Fai nodded then wondered something "Why does he let you call him Kuro?" other-Fai smiled "Well that's an easy question. It's because were lovers." Fai stopped walking "WHAT!" his mouth fell open in shock other-Fai smirked "We're lovers." Fai shook his head "How did that happen?" other-Fai giggled "He saved me from Ashura." Fai nodded at that "Yes, I can see how that can affect your relationship."

other-Fai smiled "Yeah. So what about you and your Kuro?" Fai smiled "I think if I even tried to flirt with him he'd punch me." other-Fai laughed "He'd have to catch you first." Fai laughed to "Yeah. He never can seem to do that." they stopped in front of a door and other-Fai smiled

"We only had two rooms free and Kuro told me that you friends Sakura and Syouran were bunking together so you'll have to stay with your Kuro." Fai smiled "That's fine. Thank you for you hospitality." other-Fai smiled "It was no trouble. What kind person would I be if I didn't help myself anyway?" Fai smiled "Well it's still kind of you." other-Fai nodded and smiled "I'm going to see how Kuro's doing in the kitchen."

Fai smiled "Okay." then he entered the room other-Fai had led him to and saw Kurogane sitting on a window seat, he beamed "Hello Kuro-pu!" Kurogane glared at him "What did you guys talk about?" Fai shook his head "He had a personal question that had no effect on anything but me." Kurogane scoffed "And I suppose you won't tell me what that personal question was?"

Fai smiled "That would be correct Kuro-ga." Kurogane glared at him "Drop the stupid nicknames. I don't know why the other-me lets other-you call him something like that." Fai smirked "Other-me said that they are lovers." Kurogane gasped "No." Fai smirked "Yes." Kurogane glared at nothing "How the fuck did that even happen?" Fai looked somberly at him

"Other-you saved him from a rather unfortunate situation. If I had been in that position I would have loved the person to save me to." Kurogane seemed shocked "What situation?" Fai smiled bitterly "That's for him to tell you. It's not my past to reveal." Kurogane nodded then there was a knock on the door and Fai smiled "Come in." Sakura entered with Mokona on her shoulder and Syouran not far behind.

Mokona jumped from Sakura to Fai and nuzzled his hair "What were you sad about earlier Fai? Mokona could feel it all the way upstairs?" Fai gave a small smile "Just something that other-me told me." Mokona nodded "I'm glad you're not sad anymore. Mokona doesn't like it when Fai is sad." Fai smiled at her "I don't like it when Your sad either Mokona."

Mokona beamed "Then Mokona will try to never get sad when Fai is around." Fai laughed "Okay Mokona." then he turned to the other two that had entered the room "Is there anything you wanted?" Sakura shook her head "Mokona said she wanted to talk to you and I wanted to see you to after she said you were sad."

Fai nodded then smiled "Oh. Since were staying here you might see some things. Just a warning. This worlds me and Kuro-put are lovers." Sakura seemed shocked, Syouran took it in stride, and Mokona giggled "Aww that's cute!" Kurogane glared at Mokona "No it isn't." Syouran shook his head "That is a little bizarre. I wonder how it happened."

Kurogane glared at Fai "He said that this world's me save this worlds him from a bad situation but he didn't tell me what the situation was. He said it was not his past to tell." Syouran nodded and Mokona giggled again "Fai got saved by a Kuro in shining armor." Fai laughed "That's one way to put it." Kurogane glared at them "Whatever it's getting late."

Fai nodded and shooed the kids out of the room and he lay down on one of the beds in the room. Kurogane sat back down at the window "Hey mage?" Fai turned to him "Hmm?" Kurogane looked him in the eyes "How bad was the situation?" Fai looked down "Really bad." Kurogane nodded "I figured as much." they were silent for the rest of the eavning until Fai fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Guys! The next chapter is here finally! I had so much trouble with this chapter. I could never get the right inspiration. But I finally found it and here this is. So I want to ask your opinion, should I have Other-Kurogane or Other-Fai mistake Fai or Kurogane as their Other self? I just imagine Other-Kurogane trying to seduce Fai or Other-Fai trying to drag Kurogane off for sex. I need your opinion on that please. Okay, here's the story. Also, poor Syaoran... I'll say no more.

* * *

><p>The next morning Fai was woken by the smell of food cooking so he went downstairs, following the smell of food to the kitchen. He entered the kitchen and Other-Fai smiled at him. "Oh, good morning." Fai smiled "good morning. What are you making?" Other-Fai shuffled the food he was working on "eggs and bacon." Fai nodded "Do you need some help?" Other-Fai shook his head "No. I've got it." Fai smiled "Is there anything I could do? I wouldn't want to be a burden."<p>

Other-Fai paused then said "Well... I guess if you want you can make some toast." Fai nodded and set to work. About 20 minutes later they were done cooking and everybody else was awake. Then they sat down to eat. Sakura spoke up first "Uhm.. Other-Fai?" Other -Fai smiled "Yes?" Sakura fiddled with her silverware "A.. Are you and this worlds Kurogane really in love?"

Other-Fai nodded "Oh yes. He's the only one for me. He really is very sweet once you get past his rough exterior. Kinda like a big dog." then laughed as he dodged a hit from Other-Kurogane who just growled and said "I told you not to call me that." Other-Fai beamed "But what's the fun in that?" Other-Kurogane just glared sulkily at him. Mokona giggled and said "Other-Kuro-puppy is so cute." both Kurogane's turned to yell at the same time but Fai scooped her into his arms "Now now. There's no need to yell at Mokona. She was just stating her opinion."

Other-Kurogane sighed but reluctantly nodded while Kurogane did the same but with a few added grumbles. Mokona hugged Fai's arm and went back to eating. Then Other-Fai spoke up "You said last night you were looking for a feather?" Fai nodded "Yes. Though it may not always be know that it's a feather. If you know of any legends revolving around great powers or maybe a treasure guarded by some kind of monster or abandoned ruin please tell us."

Other-Fai nodded "Nothing comes to mind. I'll do some research." Fai smiled "Thank you very much." Other-Kurogane spoke up then "So where do you guys come from?" Kurogane huffed "I come from a world called Japan. It's not very peaceful." Syaoran spoke next "Sakura and I are from Clow country. It's generally peaceful"

Fai smiled "And I'm from a world called Celes." Other-Kurogane nodded and they finished they meal in peace. When they finished Other-Fai dragged Other-Kurogane from the room after telling them they were free to look around the house. Mokona just giggled, blushing happily. She turned to Fai "What do we do now Fai?" Fai smiled "Kuro and I will go search for information. Syaoran and Sakura can stay here." Kuragane glared at him "Why do I have to go with you?" Fai shot him a look with a wide smiled "Because Kuro, we are the responsible adults."

Kurogane sighed "Whatever mage, I'll go." Fai smiled "Great! Lets go. Mokona are you going to stay here?" Mokona nodded "Mokona will stay with Sakura and Syaoran." she said with a smile. Fai smiled and then they left. Sakura looked at Syaoran "What do we do?" Syouran shrugged "i wonder if this place has a library." Sakura smiled "Lets try to find one, they did say we were free to explore." Syaoran smiled at her "Okay. Lets look. I'll look upstairs you look down here." Sakura nodded, looking determined.

Syaoran headed for upstairs while Sakura headed for the nearest room. Syaoran looked in the first room he came to. It was just a bathroom. He went down the different hallways like this, checking the different rooms. He rounded the corner and came to a door that was slightly cracked open. He heard sound coming from inside and peeked inside curiously. His face turned a deep shade of red, it was a bedroom and inside were Other-Fai and Other-Kurogane. But they were doing something that was definitely not meant for children's eyes.

Other-Fai was face down on the bed still on his knees while Other-Kurogane rammed into him. Syaoran could hear high moans and quiet whimpers falling from Other-Fai's mouth. He closed his eyes and pushed away from the door, he ran back around the corner and leaned against the wall. He was still flushed and he couldn't get the image out of his head. Then he heard "Syaoran?" His head snapped up then he sighed in relief, it was just the princess. Sakura gave him a concerned look "Are you okay?"

Syouran flushed again "Ah.. yeah.. I'm okay princess. Did you need something?" he said very quickly, she looked at him for a while longer before seeming to buy it "I just came to tell you that I found the library." Syouran smiled "That's great. Lets go." She smiled back "Okay." they walked back down the hallway, but Syaoran looked back one last time, and blushed. He shook his head. determined to wipe that image from his head, and followed Sakura to the library.

Fai smiled at the man they were talking to "Are you sure?" The man nodded "Yeah. I have information on what your looking for." Fai beamed "That's great! Where is it?" The man snorted "You think I'm just going to tell you for free?" Fai's smile dimmed "Well I had hoped that you would be nice enough." The man looked Fai up and down slowly in a way that made it clear what he wanted in payment "I can tell you for a price."

Fai's eyes sharpened and he was about to say something but Kurogane slammed the man against the wall "Tell us the information and I won't castrate you." The man nodded, clearly terrified, "it's called the Fairy-light, that's all I know." Kurogane glared into his eyes, searching for lies then let him go. The man ran off immediately.

Fai turned his eyes on Kurogane "You didn't have to come to my defense you know." Kurogane rolled his eyes "He was trying to bribe you for sex." Fai nodded "Yes. You'd be surprised at how often I get that." Kurogane looked at him in surprise "What?" Fai smiled in a way that looked slightly threatening "I know exactly how to tell them where to shove it." Kurogane nodded "Fine. I get it, you can take care of yourself." Fai laughed "At least we got the information. I wonder if our other selves know what this Fairy-light is."

Kurogane shrugged "It's possible, so are we going back?" Fai shrugged "It can wait a bit. I saw a bar a few streets back." he turned to Kurogane and smiled daringly "What do you say Kuro-poo, want to have a little fun before we go back?" Kurogane smirked "Now you're speaking my language." Fai laughed again and they made their way to the bar. Fai of course got drunker than ever and Kurogane had to hold him up on the way back. He giggled "Kuro-kit~~" he said in a singsong way.

Kurogane rolled his eyes "What do you want mage?" Fai giggled again "Your really tall." Kurogane sighed "Please be quiet. You keep giggling in my ear." Fai stumbled a little and pouted "Fine Kuro-meanie, I'll be quite." he slurred and then fell silent. Kurogane sighed in relief and thanked god for small miracles. They made it back around twelve, Kurogane dragged Fai to their room and pushed Fai onto Fai's bed "There mage, go to sleep."

Fai nodded already half asleep. Kurogane rolled his eyes "What an idiot." he muttered, but there was no real bite in it. He wouldn't admit it but he was fond of everybody in their little group, that included Mokona and Fai. He had started to view them all as more that acquaintances. He sighed and rubbed his face, his reaction when that guy tried to bribe Fai was a surprise even to him. He knew Fai would have handled it, Fai was right. he didn't have to protect him, the thing was Kurogane wanted to protect everybody in there group.

He had seen behind Fai's masks a little and knew there was a deep sadness behind that cheerful smile and happy laugh. He knew they were fake, he wasn't blind. The blond practically screamed "Please help me!" with just his body language. Kurogane wanted to know more about the mage, he'd admit that (if only to himself). He frowned and decided to sleep, the booze must be messing with his head.


End file.
